A Happy Reunion
by potterheadd4
Summary: COMPLETE. She hadn't seen him in six months, but her feelings returned with full force when she ran into him on the last day of the year. One-shot. warning: smut


_A/N: Just a little one-shot, this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you__'_ll like it! :-)  


* * *

Hermione was late. Dinner with her parents had been slow, and now she was an hour late to the New Year's Eve Party at The Leaky Cauldron. She hurried when she apparated from her parents' house to her flat, where she took off the blue dress she had worn to her parents' dinner party and replaced it with a black dress. She put on a pair of black heels and flooed to the pub. It was one hour to midnight and The Leaky Cauldron was packed with people. Hermione headed towards the bar, where she found Ginny.

"Hermione! We've been waiting for you," Ginny said.

"Sorry, I was supposed to be here an hour ago, but Mum and Dad kept me longer than planned. Where's Harry?" Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged.

"He's around here somewhere. I think he saw someone from the Auror Office," she said.

"Happy New Year, Hermione! What do you want?" Hannah asked from behind the bar.

"Just some Firewhisky, please," Hermione responded. Seconds later, a glass of the strong drink appeared in front of her.

"Thanks," Hermione said with a smile. She took a sip from her drink and chatted with Ginny for a while, before the red-haired girl left her seat at the bar to go find Harry. Hermione drowned the rest of her drink in one gulp and was just about to call out for Hannah for another when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

.

* * *

.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite bookworm," a familiar voice said from behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Fred," she said and gave him a hug.

"How have you been, Granger? Haven't seen you in a while," he said.

"I've been terribly busy with work, I haven't had the chance to see anyone lately," she admitted.

"You haven't visited me at the shop either. I'm starting to feel neglected," he teased. Hermione shook her head.

"You've got no reason to feel neglected, Weasley," she laughed.

"Oh, but I've got a reason… I've been gone for six bloody months and nobody cares that I'm back," another familiar voice said. Hermione turned around again and stared into the eyes of the second Weasley twin.

"Oh, my... George!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck. He chuckled close to her ear and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"Lovely to see you again, Granger," he said. Hermione hugged him tighter. Six months earlier, the twins had expanded the joke shop and set up a new branch in Dublin. George had left London to take care of the new shop, and he hadn't been back at all since he left.

"Merlin, it's good to see you," she murmured. He tightened his arms around her waist. Fred cleared his throat.

"I'll just... Go talk to someone else," he said and disappeared. Hermione giggled in George's embrace and hugged him once again before he released her.

"Now, Granger... Let's catch up."

.

* * *

.

It was thirty minutes to midnight and Hermione was drinking another Firewhiskey, this time with George right next to her.

"How long are you staying?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm not going back to Ireland. We've trained enough people to run the shop without supervision, so I'm returning to London," he said with a smile. Hermione smiled and hugged him again.

"That's great," she said happily.

"I'm starting to think that you've been missing me and my handsome face these past months," he teased as he released her from the embrace. Hermione felt a blush creep up on her cheeks.

"I have," she said and took a large sip of her drink. After the war ended, she became better friends with the twins and somewhere along the line of being better friends, Hermione developed a crush on George. He was devilishly handsome - but he was brilliant as well, proven by his work with difficult charms and potions to develop products for the shop.

"Well, I've missed you too. I've only been around the blokes we've hired for the shop these past months, it's great to look at you again," he said with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like fun," she teased. George shuddered.

"I don't want to think about it. Now, drink up! We're going to dance," he said and gulped the remaining liquid from his glass in one sip.

"Dance? I don't recall you asking me to dance," she said. He had the decency to blush.

"Sorry. Hermione, would you like to dance with me?" he asked. Hermione smiled.

"I'd love to."

.

* * *

.

A lot of dance steps later, the melody of a slow song poured out of the radio in the pub. George put his arms around her waist when the song started, and Hermione moved her arms around his neck.

"This is nice," he commented.

"Yes, it is," she murmured and laid her head down on his shoulder. He held her tightly as they swayed to the soft tune, and when it ended after a few minutes, George released her.

"It's almost midnight. We'll need something to toast with," he said and took her hand. They walked hand in hand to the bar and George ordered two glasses of champagne from Hannah, without releasing her hand from his. Around them, people started to get ready for the countdown to a new year. Hermione spotted Ginny, Harry and Fred in a large group of people on the other side of the pub, but when she made a move to go join them, George's hand held her back with a squeeze.

"I'd rather stay here, just with you," he said and smiled softly. Hermione blushed and took a sip of her champagne.

"It's thirty seconds left!" someone shouted from the other side of the room. Hermione leant into him and sighed softly.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm just glad you're here. It wouldn't have been the same without you," she admitted. Someone started shouting a countdown from ten. When they reached eight, George took Hermione's glass out of her hand and put it down on the bar, next to his own.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Granger, if it's alright with you, I'm going to kiss you the second that countdown is over," he murmured.

"Okay," she said breathlessly. He moved closer to her and cupped her face with his hands.

"Three... Two... One... Happy New Year!"

.

* * *

.

The crowd exploded in cheers and celebratory noise, but Hermione didn't care. George's lips were on hers in a soft, slow kiss. She wrapped his arms around his waist as his kiss grew stronger. He slid his tongue against her bottom lip and she quickly deepened the kiss. After a few moments of eager snogging, he broke the kiss.

"Merlin, I've wanted to do that for a long time," he admitted. Hermione sighed breathlessly.

"Me too," she murmured and claimed his lips again.

"Come, we'll go somewhere more private," he said after breaking their kiss. He took her hand and dragged her to a dark corner of the pub. As soon as they were out of sight from the crowd, he pressed her against a wall and claimed her lips in a hard kiss. His tongue danced with hers and Hermione ended up moaning into his mouth. He kissed her hard and deeply, making her knees weaken and her heart flutter wildly.

"Merlin, Hermione," he said in a breathy voice after breaking the kiss. She was speechless, but a breathy chuckle escaped her lips when she felt his hardness against her stomach.

"I think we should get out of here," he said and dropped his head down to press kisses to her throat and neck. Hermione groaned when he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"I agree. Let's go to my flat," she said.

.

* * *

.

"George!" she gasped in surprise when he pinned her to her bedroom door, before he latched his mouth onto her throat. Hermione grabbed his hair and pulled his face up to hers, before she crushed her lips onto his. She kept kissing him as she started to unbutton his navy shirt. She shredded the shirt off of his strong arms and it fell to the floor. He moved his hands to the zipper on the back of her dress and started pulling it down. When the black piece of fabric fell to the floor and Hermione was standing only in her shoes and her white lingerie, George groaned.

"Merlin, Granger... You look good enough to eat," he breathed and pressed his lips against the sensitive spot on her neck. Hermione moaned as he nipped and licked on her neck, and when he moved his hands to her waist and started moving them up to her ribs and the undersides of her breasts, she pressed her lips to his and sank her teeth into his soft bottom lip, before she kissed him hard. He took her breasts in his hands and his fingers teased her nipples, making her shiver in pleasure.

"Bed," she said breathlessly. He grinned.

.

* * *

.

"Oh, _yes_," he gasped when she wrapped her wet and hot mouth around his hard cock. They had stripped each other of the remaining clothes when they had entered the bedroom, and Hermione had taken the next step and moved a hand to his length, before she had taken his hardness in her mouth. She sucked him in a teasing matter, with slow and sensual licks on his most sensitive spots. He growled and his hips bucked when her tongue swiped over a particularly sensitive spot.

"Granger... I'm going to come if you keep this up," he breathed. She released his cock from her mouth.

"Isn't that the point?" she asked.

"Maybe, but I'd rather shag you senseless right now," he said. He grabbed her waist and turned their positions, before he started trailing kisses from her neck, down to her breasts and nipples before he moved his focus to the inside of her thighs. She knew she was soaking wet and longed to feel his lips closer to her centre.

"George... Please," she begged. He chuckled, and the warm breath that escaped his mouth, hit her sensitive nub.

"Oh!" she gasped. He grinned and moved his mouth down to her wet heat and ran his tongue in a circle around her nub. Her hips bucked against his mouth as he entered two fingers inside of her, and when he hit a wonderful spot, she came around his fingers. George pulled his fingers out of her and positioned himself between her legs. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers as he slipped his hard length inside of her. He pressed himself deeply into her heat and Hermione moaned loudly.

"Oh, right there," she groaned as he hit a good spot with a hard thrust. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his back, making it possible for him to thrust even deeper into her. She clenched her muscles around his cock, making him groan.

"Almost there," she moaned. He flicked her clit with his thumb and she felt her inner walls shake as she came and she cried out loudly in pleasure. George slammed into her with another thrust before he growled and spilled himself inside of her. He pulled out of her, panting and out of breath, and reached for his wand on her nightstand to perform a cleaning spell. After he used the spell, he threw his wand away, pulled his boxers on and laid down next to Hermione, who had pulled on a silky nightgown and settled under the covers. He opened his arms and she snuggled into his warm embrace.

"Well, it's safe to say that this was amazing," he said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It was great," she said before a yawn escaped her lips. Minutes later, they had fallen asleep, wrapped in each others arms.

.

* * *

.

The next morning, Hermione woke up first and smiled to herself at the sight of a sleeping George next to her in her bed. She wriggled out of his arms and out of the bed, before she stepped into the adjoining bathroom to brush her teeth. When she returned to the bedroom, George was awake.

"Morning," he said with a cheeky grin. Hermione couldn't help but smile back as she made her way back to bed and into his arms again.

"You know, I meant what I said yesterday. I've wanted to kiss you since Hogwarts. I had a terrible crush on you after the Yule Ball, and I think that crush is back. It's more than a crush, really, I fancy you," he said and pressed a brief kiss to her lips.

"George... I fancy you. A lot. I have for a while," she admitted. He tightened his arms around her.

"I know I probably should have asked you this before we slept together, but do you want to go out to dinner with me sometime?" he asked with a wide grin on his lips. Hermione laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I'd love to."


End file.
